Set Up Sleep Over
by withered rose 14
Summary: Nasuada and Murtagh seem to hate each other but it truth they have feelings for one another. As they go on a one night sleep over, a strong snow storm traps them inside the house for a number of days. Would feelings finally bloom? Murtagh/Nasuada & EA.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys

**Hi guys! This is an MODERN, yes, you heard right… MODERN... Inheritance Cycle story. So yes, you'll see them using cell phones, iPods, and the wonders of Walmart.**

**I do not own the characters or the movies, music and other copy righted names. I'm, merely borrowing them. I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoy writing it. **

**Pairings: Murtagh/Nasuada, Eragon/Arya**

**Song on repeat: All the small things by blink 182**

Nasuada put down her bag beside the bed. They were having a sleep-over at Arya's house this weekend. It was a just a simple get together they have once every few months. But this time, Arya tried out something new and Nasuada isn't too thrilled.

"Are you really sure about this, Arya?" Nasuada whined as she let herself drop on the bed. "Think this over, I'm begging you."

Arya who was picking out CDs in the CD rack sighed. "Nasuada," she replied "For the fifth time, yes, I'm sure about this."

"Fine." Nasuada said with a grumpy pout. "Are they here now?"

"Eragon and Murtagh are on their way. They just dropped by Walmart to get some food."

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "Probably, some beer and those lame guy stuff."

Inviting guys to their little get together wasn't what Nasuada was expecting when Arya said that she'll be trying something _new_.

"Arya, they're guys. So what if Angela and Katrina won't be able to make it tonight?" Nasuada complained. Arya pulled out an Avril Lavigne CD and took a deep breath.

"It won't be any fun if it's just the two of us you know."

"Postpone it, no shit." Nasuada said as she threw in the pillow in the air and caught it as it dropped down.

"Look at the bright side, Nassy." Arya said with a perky edge. "It might work out."

"It won't."

"We'll never know till we try."

Nasuada sat up right with a quick roll. "Arya, we are alone in a big house with two guys."

"You're afraid that this might turn out like Juno or Knocked Up?" Arya asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but close enough." Nasuada admitted.

"Now that you mention it there is a possibility. But only if we were too drunk to think." Arya replied. "And I do not consume alcohol"

"So do I." Nasuada said, "Hey, pick out a Rihanna CD will ya?"

Arya did so, she pulled out a Good Girl Gone Bad CD.

"Anyways, see?" Arya continued. "There's no need to worry. Do you even like either of them?"

_Yes._ Nasuada replied mentally. "No." she said using her voice.

Arya was a bit quiet, but she manage to say. "See? No need to worry."

She gave the CDs to Nasuada. "Now, help me pick out the DVDs."

_**Walmart…**_

"Lays or Ruffles?" Eragon asked, he was holding a bag of chips at each hand.

"I don't care." Murtagh replied flatly.

"Come on, Murtagh." Eragon said, "Pick one."

"Both."

Eragon threw the chips on the grocery basket that hung on Murtagh's arm.

"Eragon," Murtagh said darkly. "We have 10 bags of potato chips, 6 cans of soda and 2 bottles of Pepsi. What more could you want?"

"Just to be sure that we don't run out of supply."

"It's just one night, doofus. And besides, Nasuada and Arya couldn't eat all of this. They'll be like counting every calorie." Murtagh reasoned out.

"Aw, put a sock on it and walk." Eragon gave Murtagh a playful push.

Murtagh grumbled to himself.

While they're walking, Eragon was ahead of Murtagh. He wasn't paying attention when he suddenly bumped onto Eragon.

"Hey, move! I'm walking here." Murtagh said, annoyed. Eragon didn't budge, he only stared at a rack beside them. Murtagh turned his attention on the rack and was speechless when he saw the contents.

"Should we get some?" Eragon asked, bright eyed.

"What the fuck?" Murtagh said, taken back the question. "Why do you want to get condoms for?!"

Eragon rolled his eyes like a child explaining his mischief. "Well, just to be on the safe side you know. They are girls, and we'll be alone with them."

"Did you just agreed to Arya's invitation so you could do her?" Murtagh demanded.

"No!" Eragon replied defensively. "Of course not. But still…" he took two condoms from the rack, one red and one blue. "I want to be on the safe side. I don't want us to be baby daddies before we could graduate high school."

Murtagh was speechless.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for these. My treat." Eragon grinned. "You get the red one, okay? Nasuada will like that. I think she likes the scent of cherry."

Murtagh said as he raked his dark hair. "If It's only legal, I would have killed you now."

Eragon laughed. "You'll thank me for this someday."

"You wish."

Eragon laughed some more.

"This is gonna be a looong night." Murtagh sighed.

**Wow, Who thought that I'd have the guts to right this. Hehehe…**

**What will happen to them?? Hmm…. I wonder…**

**You just have to stay tuned to find out. R&R.. Smiles**

**If you read carefully, there's a clue of the outcome of the whole story. Evil smile**

**I'll update as soon as I can ok? **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

**Hi! Here's an update. By the way, I'm so sorry for discontinuing my previous story; Rise From The Shadows. Brisingr got in the way. Maybe a good story would come a long soon. Well, here you go.**

**Song in repeat: The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne**

The sound of Arya's annoying doorbell echoed along the empty hallways. It sounded like a broken cow bell instead of the usual _Ding-dong._

Nasuada was in the living room, reading a magazine about celebrities and music personalities. Her eyes narrowed a bit, she knew who it was, but she didn't bother to get up. Why would she? They could go ahead and enter the house, the door's open anyways.

The sound of a broken cow bell sounded again.

"Nas?" Arya called from the kitchen. She was preparing the popcorn, putting all the flavors for their movie marathon later that night.

"What?" Nasuada replied, annoyed. Wow, the door bell was really getting on her nerves that day.

"Would you mind getting the door?" Arya called again, "I'm kindda occupied with the popcorn."

"Sure, I mind." Nasuada mumbled and said aloud, "Sure thing, Arya."

She unwillingly dropped the magazine on the couch.

_Damn,_ she thought as she dragged her feet across the carpeted hallway. _And I was just getting to the Chase Crawford interview. _

The Covenant was one of her favorite movies.

She turned the brass knob and the pulled the door open. Sure enough, there on the snow, was Eragon and Murtagh. Both of them were holding a grocery bag and their bag packs slung on their shoulders.

She stared blankly at them for a while, especially at Murtagh, to tell them that they were in an unwelcome territory.

_Why did Arya invite him? _Nasuada complained to herself, as her eyes passed over Murtagh. He seemed to shift his pose uncomfortably when he met her unwelcoming eyes.

_Why am I here again? _Murtagh asked himself, but got no reply.

"Eragon," Nasuada began, then her eyes unwillingly met Murtagh's. "And Murtagh. Welcome to hell. Please, do come in. Our disciples have prepared human sacrifices of forty year old virgins and some possums for the pleasure of our get together."

Eragon grinned widely. "Glad to be here. Is Satan around?" he asked as he wiped his sneakers on the rug by the door from snow and dirt, Murtagh followed close behind.

Nasuada smirked. "She's in the kitchen, poisoning your food."

"I heard that!" Arya called from the kitchen.

"They're here." Nasuada called back. "Should I release the man-eating attack dogs?"

Murtagh rolled his eyes. Nasuada was starting to get on his nerves. Her sense of humor are those kinds that pisses him off, probably because she always hints in her jokes that she doesn't like him. She's always friendly to Eragon but the complete opposite to him.

He's going to need a miracle if he ever wants Nasuada to at least talk to him like a real person.

"Let's see you try then." Murtagh said, there was an edge of mocking sharpness in his voice. "I would be gladly be bitten by wild dogs than to be here."

Nasuada froze in her tracks, a hard lump formed in her throat.

"What's the matter?" Murtagh smirked darkly, as if he won a ranting game. "Cat got your tongue?"

Nasuada's temper started to flare. "Murtagh," she said sweetly yet with a venomous voice. "It seems that you do not get the concept of the joke." She clenched her fist tightly behind her back so Eragon won't see. "But if that's the case, then you are most welcome to get your ass out the door and get the fuck out of here."

Murtagh was quiet for a full minute, he fumed silently. Then, he walked passed Nasuada, his shoulder purposely brushing rudely against Nasuada's causing her to step back to regain balance.

"You're lucky you're a girl." He muttered, clear enough so even Eragon would hear. "If you weren't, you'll be beaten up half dead."

"Okay!" Eragon said loudly than normal when Nasuada started after Murtagh with a deadly glare. "We better go and help Arya out. This is going to be a fun night, because _it _will be. Isn't that right you guys?"

Murtagh and Nasuada were glowering at each other.

"Yeah, sure," Nasuada said, her death glare not leaving Murtagh. "Whatever you say, Eragon." And she ran upstairs to Arya's room and closed the door.

Eragon looked at Murtagh. "Well?"

"Whatever," Murtagh said, heading towards the kitchen. "the soon I get out of here, the better. I wouldn't want to stain my record for killing a bitch with my bare hands."

He placed down the grocery bag on the counter.

"What's up, Murtagh?" Arya said cheerfully, yet her voice has an edge of disturbance. She heard the whole commotion.

"Oh, nothing much." Murtagh replied, his temper cooling down. "Just came face to face with the Source Of Pure Evil In The World."

"Aw, come on." Arya said with a friendly smile, "She's not that bad."

"For you." Murtagh muttered, then went to the living room to watch TV.

Eragon entered the kitchen and placed down his grocery bag on the counter.

"Arya," he began. "I don't think this would work. If I wasn't there with them, they would have ripped each other's throats out."

"That's what you think." Arya grinned. "Now, help me with the pop corn. We'll start the movies by 6pm."

**I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon as I can. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Update

**Update!! WOOHOO!! I hope you guys are tuning in ;D I'm so much better at modern fics. I was pretty bumbed about Brisingr though () Murtagh has sealed his doomed. Anyways, here ya go, Fresh Chapter served in a virtual silver platter!**

**Songs in Repeat: Learning To Fall by Boys Like Girls. (Man, I have to update my iTunes) **

"It's ready!" Arya called cheerfully from the kitchen. Finally, all the pop-corn has been popped and flavored. It took a while to fill the ridiculously huge bowl that Arya used. That bowl was for decoration purposes only, but Arya used anyways. She always uses it for movie marathons.

"About time," Eragon called back from the living room. He was watching South Park with Murtagh. "You've been in there for centuries!"

Murtagh grinned, but his grayish pale blue eyes never left the show he was watching.

"Did Kenny die?" Eragon asked with a curious smile. "You're smiling like you aced one of Mr. Glaedr's bloody tests."

"Nope." Murtagh replied. "Kenny died." He shifted into a more comfortable position in the couch. "And besides, acing History is impossible. The only ones in class that get a high mark on that stupid subject are Orrin and Nasuada."

"Hell, Murtagh." Eragon grinned widely. "You just used Nasuada's and Orrin's names in one sentence! And you actually mentioned them as if they were a pair!"

"Yeah, so?" Murtagh said without a care.

"Well," Eragon paused and thought for an answer. "nothing. Do you think they'll make a cute couple?"

Murtagh was startled by the question, and without thinking he blurted out: "NO!" realizing that he just shouted so loud that the dogs across the street started braking like mad and the car parked next door sounded its alarm.

"I mean, no." Murtagh repeated in a more normal voice.

Eragon stared, bewildered. Who knew Murtagh could wake up half the city just by yelling 'No'?

"Geeze, man." He started. "I was just asking. No need to wake up half the neighborhood."

"Sorry," Murtagh replied, a bit embarrassed. "You're question was very disturbing."

"Pfft." Eragon rolled his eyes and muttered; "you're just jealous."

"Am not!" Murtagh said defensively.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not!"

"What the hell?" Arya suddenly appeared holding the giant bowl of pop-corn.

"Murtagh's jealous." Eragon smirked.

"Why?" Arya asked as she sat down beside Eragon.

"'Cause Nasuada and Orrin is a cute match."

"So not!" Murtagh argued.

"Aw, shut up." Eragon smirked.

"Break it up, you two." Arya said, annoyed by the childish argument. "Now, someone call Nasuada upstairs. We're starting the marathon."

Eragon turned his head towards Murtagh and so did Arya.

"You." Arya snapped sternly, like an evil step mother. "Get Nasuada. Now."

"Fuck," Murtagh cussed. "Why me?"

"Because," Arya said. "That's why. And besides, I'm too comfortable in my position. I don't want to ruin it."

Murtagh got up with an irritated groan, went out of the living room and disappeared as he climbed the stairs.

"This is gonna be good." Arya smirked.  
"Hell yeah." Eragon grinned, "I did a pretty good job teasing the hell out of Murtagh, huh?"

"Yep." Arya replied. "Good job."

Murtagh sent three rasps on the door. A few seconds later he heard the knob turned and Nasuada opened the door, she looked at Murtagh.

"Hey, there—" Murtagh started but then Nasuada slammed the door shut.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked again.

"They're starting the movie." Murtagh said a bit loud so Nasuada would hear.

Silence.

"Hey, Nasuada," he knocked again and this time he was trying to turn the locked door knob. "Open the door."

She did. Nasuada stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Murtagh said. "They're the one who sent me here. It's not like I want to go up here and—" Nasuada slammed the door again.

_What the fuck?!_ Murtagh yelled mentally.

"Hey!" Arya yelled from downstairs. "Don't break my door!"

Murtagh pressed his ear on the cool wood and listened, he could hear Nasuada's voice. It was faint and low as if she's comforting herself and giving herself instructions.

"Okay, Nasuada," he heard her say faintly. "Breathe."

He could hear her inhale and exhale. "Now," Nasuada said shakily. "Act cool… relax... you could do this… its just one night… then I could just forget about this." Then Nasuada took a deep breath again. "Happy thoughts… happy thoughts… Skittles… Tim-Tams… Music… Prom… Damn! No, not prom… uhm… Moon light walk at the beach with… with…"

Murtagh listened carefully his heart hammering the walls of his chest. Then he heard a strange sound, it sounded like e a broken sob.

"…with… with… no one." Nasuada finished. For a moment there, Murtagh felt Nasuada's pain.

_Why did I even yell at her? _He asked himself. _I mean, she gets on my nerves sometimes. I didn't want to hurt her in the first place. Wait, she started it. No, it's my fault; I should've just ignored her. I guess she's just made that way, I can't change that. She's… she's…_

Murtagh searched for the right word. _Unique._

He sighed and knocked again. "Nas, _please_ open the door."

He heard the knob turn and the door opened. Nasuada stood on the door way. She didn't look like she cried at all. But Murtagh could see through her wall of ice, her eyes had that hurt look but her face seemed blank and calm.

"Did you just say 'Please?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy." Murtagh admitted.

"Well, it wasn't easy getting yelled at and being called a bitch." Nasuada said blankly.

Murtagh was stunned, _Damn! She heard that?_

"Look," he said in a monotone. "I'm sorry you heard that."

_You idiot! Not that, apologize properly!_

Nasuada looked at the carpet then back at Murtagh again. "Did you know that you're the only person in this world who's called me that, in a bad way?"

"Why should I apologize to you?" Murtagh said, his voice and temper both rising. "You started it."

"You didn't get the meaning of the joke." Nasuada replied, also angry but Murtagh could hear that her voice had a hurt edge. "I was joking. You weren't"

Murtagh's eyes narrowed in anger. "You know what? If you weren't acting like the spoiled bitch that you are, then you wouldn't hear it from me. I wouldn't call you that if you're not one, but you are, Nasuada. You are a rotten, ungrateful, bitch who is unaware about the sacrifice that I'm making just to go to this stupid sleep-over instead being with the other guys!"

He was already breathing hard when he stopped his rant. Then his anger was suddenly extinguished when he saw Nasuada's hurt expression, her eyes were covered with a film of tears ready to fall.

"Nasuada—" he started, but she held out a hand at him. "Are you done?"

"I'm so—" but Nasuada silenced him again. "Are you done?"

"Yes, but—" Murtagh started again when Nasuada cut him off.

"Alright. I guess you got that off your chest." Nasuada said hushed, trying to keep her voice from getting emotional. "I hope you fell better, Murtagh."

"Nasuada…" Murtagh started again. But Nasuada shook her head.

"No." she looked up the ceiling to drain back the tears in her eyes then looked at Murtagh again. "Go downstairs and enjoy the movie marathon. Tell Arya and Eragon that I'm not feeling too well and just go ahead without me."

She sighed a shaky sigh, she can no longer control her voice from getting emotional. "Go now, Murtagh. You'll miss the movie. I think they're starting Resident Evil: Extinction."

Murtagh shook his head, "Nasuada..." but she already closed the door, leaving him alone in the dim hallway.

After a few moments, he forced his legs to go down and sit with Eragon and Arya, who acted as if nothing happened. Murtagh kept silent the whole time, his eyes never left the screen. But he didn't pay attention to the movie. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

_What have I done? _

**Aww… Even I'm speechless. I wrote this on the spot. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I\ll try to update soon. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Update

**Update! Yeah! I know, xlilypadsx, That's why I didn't like Brisingr. It's like there are all these unfilled pot holes. **

**To all those who submitted reviews, I love them all. Thanks! **

**Song in repeat: Cry by Rihanna**

That night, Nasuada fell asleep while crying. But even in her dreams, there isn't peace of mind. Ever since she was six, she kept on dreaming about a boy she saw in the emergency room of Alagaesia General Hospital. She dreamt of him when she felt bad or troubled, it was like her own personal nightmare.

_Five year old Nasuada sat at the bench of the emergency room, tears were streaming down her face. Her father, Ajihad, sat beside her._

"_Now, now," he said gently to her daughter. "It's okay. Stop crying. Be a brave girl."_

"_But daddy," Nasuada sniffed. "My arm, it really hurts."_

"_That's what you get for not listening to me." Ajihad replied, "I told you not to stand on the monkey bars. But you did." He waved a finger at her. "Not listening to daddy plus being very naughty results to broken arms."_

_Nasuada sighed. "But I want to reach the clouds! But I'm not tall enough, It's the only way I could think of."_

"_Sweetie," Ajihad said gently. "Someday, when you're all grown up, get into a good college, and get a good job. That's the only time you'll reach the clouds. Maybe even the stars."_

_Nasuada wiped her runny nose and nodded._

_Suddenly, the door of the emergence door burst open and two men clad in white carried in a bloody stretcher. Yells and shouts filled the room and nurses and doctors crowded the stretcher. All the blood frightened Nasuada._

"_Daddy, what's happening?" she asked, hugging her father's strong arm. _

"_I don't know, Nasuada." Ajihad replied, "Don't look."_

_But Nasuada could not turn away. When a nurse left the scene, she saw clearly what was on the stretcher. _

_There, on the stretcher, was a little boy, about her age. He was wearing a white Barney T-shirt which was now dark red from all the blood. The boy was crying, his pale blue eyes terrified, and his dark hair was also damp from all the blood. What terrified Nasuada the most was the boy's back was sliced open. She could see the muscles and bloody meat of the boy's back. Suddenly, the boy's eyes met hers. She sat frozen, she could not look away. _

_Suddenly, the surroundings changed. There wasn't an emergency room, nurses, and doctors. Ajihad was gone from her side. Nasuada was in an empty playground, she looked at her hands, she was her seventeen year old self again. _

_A strong wind blew down on her. The empty swings creaked and dead leaves swirled on the graveled ground. _

"_Help me." A small voice whispered into the air._

"_Who are you?" Nasuada called out. She was scared now. She looked around frantically trying to look for her invisible companion. When she looked in front of her again, she was shocked to find that she was face to face with the bloody boy. His haunting eyes were locked into hers. _

"_Please," he said softly. "help me."_

"_How can I help?" Nasuada asked, trembling. _

"_It hurts, it really hurts." The boy said, crying. He took a step towards Nasuada and she stepped back._

"_It hurts, please, help me." _

"_Where does it hurt? Tell me." Nasuada said, trying to sound brave._

_The boy walked towards her, leaving a trail of droplets of blood from his back. Nasuada was locked into place, she couldn't run or move. The boy took her hand and placed it on his chest, right on the spot where his heart lies._

"_It hurts here." He said. He looked up and met Nasuada's frightened eyes. "It hurts, Nasuada." Then he disappeared. _

Nasuada woke up. Cold sweat ran down from her forehead, her heart was hammering her chest. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and the set from her fore head. She looked beside her, Arya was fast asleep, which was funny cause she was sure she locked the door.

"Probably used a key." Nasuada muttered, getting out of bed. She went to the bath room and washed her face. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her hair was in a messy pony tail. She groaned and grabbed a hair brush.

After ten minutes, she went out of the bath room, here hair was fixed but her face looked tired. She went out of the bed room and onto the hallway. She wasn't able to eat earlier, and now, she was hungry.

She tip toed on the dim hallway, she peered onto the open door not far from where she was. Nasuada found Eragon asleep on the couch, on his hand was a cup of unfinished apple juice. She carefully stepped back and went down the stairs. The living room couch, of course, was a mess. Pieces of pop corn was scattered everywhere, pillows were all messed up and empty cans of soda were on the coffee table. But besides that, it was dark and empty. She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She sipped the hot liquid and she felt a little better. Then, she heard her stomach growl. She went to the counter and looked inside the grocery plastics that Murtagh and Eragon brought.

She took out a bag of crackers and went to the living room.

She brushed off the bits of pop corn on the way and le herself drop on the couch.

She took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. The news greeted her.

"**Good evening, Alagaesia." **The blond news caster said. **"We interrupt this show for an important report. This just in; A strong snow storm will hit the area in an hour. Civilians are advised to stay indoors. The storm is said to concentrate on the Alageasian state especially in the central areas. Classes are suspended for a week or so, for the storm is said to remain in the area for three to five days. And it is said that it will leave a thick layer of snow. That is all. Now, back to your current program." **

Then the show; 'The Moment Of Truth' went on air.

Nasuada stared dumbstruck on the TV. The cracker she was holding dropped on the carpet. She could feel the temperature drop and she could hear the wind howling violently outside.

She was stuck here. They were all stranded here.

Behind her, just there on the shadows of the dimly lit hallway, stood Murtagh.

He too, heard the news. He sighed, and slowly approached Nasuada.

Suddenly, he heard Nasuada's ring tone; 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis.

Someone was calling her.

_Who would call at this hour? _Murtagh wondered.

Nasuada reached inside her pocket, took out her cellphone and flipped it open.

Murtagh listened carefully as he pressed himself on the wall, his back shivered on the cold wall. His heart skipped a beat, his shoulder drooped, and he felt himself loosing control as he heard Nasuada.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Orrin…"

**OH MY GOLLY GOSH!! Well, if you read the Eragon, I bet you know who that boy is in Nasuada's dreams. I'll try to update soon. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Update… You now what that means

**Update… You now what that means... smiles**

**Song in repeat: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade **

"…Oh yeah," Nasuada continued, she was unaware that there was someone who was hiding behind the giant Japanese vase**, **listening to her.

"...So, what's the problem?" she asked with a smile in her voice. "It's like eleven thirty."

"…Oh? Yeah, I heard that too. Yeah sure, no problem. Okay, okay, I gotta go. I'm watching something…. No! it's not X-rated…."

Nasuada gave a lovely smile. Murtagh almost forgot to breathe. Nasuada was never like that to him.

"Okay… bye now, Orrin." Nasuada said then closed her phone and went back to watching TV.

Murtagh gave a silent sigh, "There's no backing down. Take it like a man!" he mouthed.

He stood up and raked his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Hey." He said awkwardly. Nasuada turned to him and then turned back to the TV. "hey." She said.

"So," Murtagh said coolly and dropped on the couch right beside Nasuada. "You missed the movies."

"I watched them already." She replied flatly, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Oh," Murtagh said, embarrassed. He frantically searched for a topic, then sighed. He has to fix this now.

"Nasuada," he began. "I'm sorry."

A hard pit formed inside Nasuada's chest, but she kept calm. "Sorry for what?" her voice was so flat and emotionless. It tormented Murtagh.

"For yelling at you, for calling you a bitch, for all those other shit I did." Murtagh said, his voice was hard, but his eyes were full of emotion.

"Why would you be sorry for pointing out a fact?" Nasuada asked, still not looking at him. "If you see me as a bitch, then I have no intentions of changing that."

"I hurt you." Murtagh said, his tone going soft.

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "Oh wow. Who would buy that?" She said sarcastically.

The mocking edge of her voice stung Murtagh. He looked away angrily.

"I'm serious, Nasuada." He said, a bit darkly. "I just hope you take this more seriously."

"I'll take it seriously if I see that it's worth the effort." Nasuada said flatly.

"Nasuada," Murtagh sighed. "Please."

"What?" Nasuada demanded, facing him now. "Just this evening, you were yelling at me and calling me a spoiled, rotten bitch who ruins your life! And now you're going all soft and emo, apologizing to me?" she shook her head, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. "Make up you damn mind!"

"I'm sorry." Murtagh said hardly. Then realizing that his tone was hard, he said again, this time more softly; "Nasuada, I'm very sorry. I regret saying that to you."

Nasuada looked away and changed the channel. She clicked the remote at least five times before settling in Star World. They were playing a re-run of Ugly Betty.

"Whatever." Nasuada said glumly.

"So, you forgive me?" Murtagh said, hope in his voice.

"I didn't say anything." Nasuada replied.

Murtagh let out a frustrated sigh. Nasuada looked at him with a curious expression.

"Why are you so desperate?" she asked. "I thought you hate me."

Murtagh refused to reply. He just looked out the mist-fogged window.

"Murtagh?" Nasuada asked. "Are you listening?"

Murtagh nodded, refusing to face her. Nasuada's question caught him off guard.

"Well?" Nasuada pushed, "Why so desperate for forgiveness?"

"I don't know." Murtagh replied. He shifted his weight and leaned harder on his side, facing away from Nasuada.

Nasuada raised and eyebrow. "Liar." She said.

Murtagh glared at her. "Call me what you want." He growled. "Liar, outcast, traitor. Whatever. But you won't get anything out of me."

"Ok, chill, Murtagh." Nasuada held out a hand at him. "I was only kidding, yet again, your stupidity has given you away. You are definitely hiding something."

"Oh yeah?" Murtagh challenged.

"Yeah." Nasuada replied with a smug smile. "So spit it out, Murtagh."

"Why would I tell you?" Murtagh demanded.

Nasuada was silent for a while. The only sound of Betty's voice from the TV was to be heard. Murtagh was right.

"Fine." She said finally. "keep your secret. I don't care."

Murtagh shot her a glare. "Hell yeah, I will."

There was a long moment of silence. Murtagh looked over at Nasuada and saw that she was concentrated on the TV. He wondered if her temper had passed.

"Nasuada?" he asked.

"What?" Nasuada replied.

Murtagh searched for a subject. But he knows that Nasuada would only take it with sarcasm.

"Why did Orrin call?" he asked.

Nasuada was caught off guard. "Were you spying on me?"

Murtagh shook his head. "I was passing by and I heard you." He tilted his head. "So, why'd he call?"

"None of your business." Nasuada said darkly.

"Are you two… together?" Murtagh suddenly asked.

"No!" Nasuada said defensively. "Not all!"

"Then why would you be chatting with Orrin at this hour?"

"He was just bored." Nasuada reasoned out. "You know Orrin, he goofs off when he's bored out of his wits." Nasuada gave Murtagh an odd look. "Wait, are you… jealous?"

"Yes."

**I know this chapter is a bit fast. But its all I could think of for the moment. I'll update soon. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, update

**OMG, update! Phew… It's been a tiring day. We had our United Nations Celebration, and then I crashed in my best friend's place. This story's going good… I just have no idea how to end it. I'm still thinking about, and I hope you'll like whatever I'll come up with.**

**Song in Repeat: Crush by David Archuleta **

"Eragon." A whisper came upon Eragon's ear. He moaned and ignored it and sank deeper in his dreams.

"Eragon." This time, he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Damn it, Murtagh." He grumbled. "Go away."

His eyes fluttered opened as someone pushed him off the couch and he landed on his chin on the floor with a thump.

"Son of a bloody—" he began but stopped when he saw Arya.

"Arya?" he asked, blinking twice to clear his vision. He glanced at the clock, it was midnight on the dot.

"Well?" Arya said as she crossed her arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Son of a what?"

"Sorry." Eragon muttered, "I thought you were Murtagh."

"Guess again, pea brain." Arya grinned. "Anyways, get your ass off the floor. And be quick with it."  
"Why?" Eragon asked, doing so. "It's late."

"Nasuada's gone." Arya said simply. She smirked at Eragon's dumb, shocked expression. Then added; "She's watching Ugly Betty with Murtagh. And they're _talking_."

"No shit!" Eragon blurted out.

"SHHH!!" Arya said sharply.

"Sorry."

They went out of the room and tip toed down the hall way and down the stairs. They went around the living room and into the kitchen. They crouched low behind the counter which acts as a boundary between the living room and the kitchen.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Eragon whispered to Arya.

Arya nodded and smirked.

"…Really, Nasuada." They heard Murtagh's deep, smooth voice. "I'm not kidding."

"You don't have to make me feel better." Said a female voice which belonged to Nasuada.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" Murtagh asked.

"Why should I?" Nasuada replied bluntly. "Shouldn't you be keeping this secret to yourself?"

"You don't know how hard it is to keep this." Murtagh said.

"Shouldn't these kinds of confessions be very mushy and romantic?" Eragon whispered to Arya. She looked at him, her green eyes haunting in the dim light.

"Well yeah." She replied. "Nasuada's been through a lot. She doesn't trust those that easily."

"Been fooled a lot huh?" Eragon said, looking down. Arya nodded. "Once. But that was enough for Nasuada to not let her guard down."

"It's not easy for me anymore." Nasuada said, looking away from Murtagh.

Murtagh realized what she was talking about. When they were Sophomores, Nasuada went into a relationship. She gave everything she got into it, but she was cheated on in the end. After the guy, Blodgharm, broke up with her, she never trusted these kinds of things that easily again. That was also the time when Murtagh started being rude to her.

"Nas," Murtagh said, softly. "You were young back then. You were young, stupid and very naïve."

Nasuada flinched at Murtagh's choice of words.

Arya shook her head slightly. But she understood perfectly what Nasuada went through.

Eragon understood too. He was cheated on too not long ago.

"The right guy will come along." Murtagh said comfortingly.

"And are you implying that _you _are that guy?" Nasuada said, raising an eyebrow.

Murtagh blushed. "I didn't say anything."

"But you just said that you like me."

Eragon and Arya were snickering quietly behind the counter. Out of the pressure from keeping from laughing, Arya lost her balance. She slipped and landed over Eragon who caught her just before she blew their cover.

Eragon smirked, Arya smiled. "Sorry." She mouthed.

"It's alright, princess." Eragon whispered.

"Eww…" Arya whispered back. "Don't call me that!"

Eragon only grinned and released Arya.

"I did." Murtagh replied with a shy sigh. "But I did not say that I'm the right guy for you." Murtagh ran his hand over his face.

Nasuada stared at him for a while. She studied his features. Drinking it all in. She realized how haunting Murtagh's eyes were. They were so deep yet so beautiful.

"You look tired." Nasuada said, looking away in order not to be captured by Murtagh's spell. "Why don't we just call this a night?"

"No, I'm not." Murtagh replied. "I fell asleep earlier. And I can't go back to sleep that's why I went down."

"Is that so?" murmured Nasuada, flipping through the channels again.

"Yeah." Murtagh let his eyes wander around the room.

Nasuada went over all the channels twice. There wasn't anything good on TV.

She sighed and settled in MTV. They were playing a Jesse McCartney song; Leavin'.

_Oh, for all the damn songs to play!_ Nasuada shouted mentally.

Arya smirked and Eragon laughed silently.

"MTV seems to agree." Murtagh said simply. He sunk on his back as he slumped his back on the couch. Nasuada looked at him quizzically.

"Agree to what?" She asked.

"That you should move on." Murtagh replied, "And that there's always someone better out there that who really deserves your love and affection."

Nasuada blushed. Who knew Murtagh could be this sensitive?

She sighed and changed the subject. "Do you know that we're stranded here?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yeah."

"I wonder why my luck seems to be all fucked up." Nasuada muttered.

"Nah," Murtagh grinned. "Maybe its just luck in disguise."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither. I read those kinds of crap all the time."

"Where?"

"Magazines, books, doodles, and the kind."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He whispered. "He reads quotes and Chicken Soup For the Teenage Soul."

Arya almost choked as she held back a snicker. "Hell, no way!" she whispered back.

"Yeah." Eragon grinned. "You know? Murtagh might seem like a tough asshole. But deep inside, he's just so soft." He shook his head. "Nasuada would be such a dumbass not to see that."

Arya stared at him. Then she realized something. How did Eragon see that? Unless…

"You really do have a talent of seeing people for they really are, huh?" she said.

"How did you know?" Eragon asked.

"I just do." Arya smiled.

Eragon looked away and peered at Murtagh and Nasuada. "I like your smile. You should smile often."

Arya was taken back. "I smile often."

"No." Eragon said. "I mean, a real smile. A real smile that comes from the heart."

Arya looked down. "It seems that Murtagh's not the only one that reads mushy stuff."

"I do not!" Eragon kept from being heard. "I just happen to read one by accident."

"Do not deny it, Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson." Arya smirked.

"I wonder what makes you so special that half the guy population in school wants to date you." Eragon muttered. "You are hard to argue with."

Arya beamed proudly. "You can't blame my hotness." She looked at Eragon. "I could reserve you for next Saturday."

"That's Christmas Eve." Eragon rolled his eyes.

"We could have a Christmas date." Arya smiled.

"But we're stuck here." Eragon reasoned out. "Incase you haven't heard, Nasuada just mentioned it."

"The better quality time we'll have."

Arya motioned towards Murtagh and Nasuada who were talking, jumping from one subject to another. "And them too."

**Wah! Another chappie done. I don't think I made this good. I hope you like it. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Update

**Update!! Omg! It's our Semester break! Happy Halloween there guys! Wherever you are from. I would be answering some of the questions form your reviews in this chapter. Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. **

**Song in Repeat: Nice Piece Of Art by FM Static. (I would like to thank Kenji for letting us hear this song. If it wasn't for him and his taste of music, this chapter would probably different.)**

Arya woke up on the carpet floor behind the counter and found Eragon, Nasuada and Murtagh on the dining table, eating breakfast while watching her.

"Holy S!" Arya blurted when she realized that she was being watched. "Were you watching me the whole time?"

Eragon nodded and took a sip of hot cider. "It's better than a porn movie I watched with Murtagh and the guys."

Murtagh shot him a murderous glare. Nasuada gave him a weird look and she tried to hide a smile. She held out her open palm to Arya.

"Alright," she said with a grin. "pay up."

"What for?" Arya asked as she stood up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"We had a bet remember?" Nasuada replied.

"What bet?" Murtagh looked up from his cereal.

"We bet if you and Eragon watch porno. Arya betted ten bucks that you don't and that you spend your time in parties. I said that you guys do 'because no guy can resist one."

"Damn." Arya sighed as she poured herself a mug of cider. "You should've kept your mouth shut, Eragon."

"Sorry." Eragon shrugged, "I didn't know."

"Yes, Eragon." Murtagh said, still giving him a blank, angry glare. "You should've kept your mouth shut."

Nasuada let out a faint giggle, Arya looked at her with bright yet sleepy eyes.

"So, are you and Murtagh okay now?" she asked.

Nasuada did not answer and Murtagh looked down on his bowl of cereal.

"Okay…" Arya could only manage to say. "I guess not."

Arya looked out the window, it was hazy. The snowstorm was so strong the she could hardly see across the street.

Nasuada ate a spoonful of oatmeal and chewed slowly. Then she said; "So, Arya, did you get to see what you want to see last night?"

Arya froze, her eyes met Eragon's icy blue ones. He shrugged and just smirked.

"I fell asleep." She admitted.

"Nothing happened." Eragon told her as he took a bite of his butter toast.

Arya rolled her eyes. "So much for staying up."

"Yeah," Murtagh said without looking up from his bowl. "Too bad."

"You were really getting personal last night." Arya pointed out.

"Well yes." Nasuada said as she ran her hand down her midnight black hair. "And that wasn't really nice spying on people."

Murtagh was lost in his own thoughts. The sound of Nasuada's and Arya's voices was drowned as he was engulfed by his own thoughts. He remembered about his friend's broken relationships. He was not the only one in this room who hasn't been cheated on nor had a relationship. He claims to the others that he had a girl friend who studies in another school. But he was just covering the embarrassing truth. His pale blue eyes wandered about the room. They settled on Arya.

Every guy in Alagaesia High wants to date her. Arya was usually the one who ends the relationship and brakes up with the guy. Then she hooked up with Faolin, who is already a graduate. She was out with him in the movies and when they went home, then stopped by a shop to get some coffee. Suddenly, a girl turns up and asked Faolin who Arya was.

Arya asked the same thing. Faolin was trapped. Arya realized that he was two-timing her.

Then Faolin said;

"_Sorry, Arya. You're hot, but you're not enough. I'm ending it. She's the legal one anyways."_

Murtagh remembered when he got a call from Nasuada that Arya got into a catfight and she's just not strong enough to stop her. He went there and they took Arya home who was crying and shouting curses. Nasuada comforted her while Murtagh led the way through the crowd who was watching.

His eyes drifted again and they settled on Eragon this time that was absent mindedly mixing his cider with a spoon and looking out the window.

Eragon's story wasn't that special.

Trianna hooked up with him during sophomore year. Then she used him to get her things that she wanted and sometimes, at the price of Eragon's pride. She embarrassed him most of the time. Eragon was just a toy to her.

Eragon's girl best friend, Saphira, was furious. She wanted to get revenge for Eragon. But Saphira was young; she was only a freshman that time. Murtagh never found out what Saphira did, but the very next day after she found out about what Trianna did to Eragon; Trianna went to school with an oversized hat. Turned out that there was this large bald spot on her head.

Nasuada asked what Saphira did. But Saphira only smiled and shook her head. The blue highlight on her blonde hair shone under the noon sun and said;

"_Let's just say that its pretty old school, but effective."_

Murtagh looked down on his half empty bowl and stirred the floating cereal with his spoon. When he looked up again, his eyes settled on Nasuada this time.

Nasuada probably had the most unfortunate past relationship among them. Blodgharm, a junior during that time but now a senior hooked with her. Nasuada loved being with Blodgharm, or she thinks she does. On their fifth month together, Blodgharm removed his sweet angel like mask and Nasuada saw who he truly was. As much as Murtagh want to interfere and tell Nasuada to break up with Blodgharm, he couldn't just meddle into a so called serious relationship. One night, Nasuada went to Blodgharm's place. Once she got in the house. Blodgharm confronted her. He told Nasuada that if she did not have sex with him, he'll break up with her. Nasuada was scared. She refused and Blodgharm was furious. He called her names and insulted her. Nasuada bravely fought back.

He broke up with her, and Nasuada pretended not to care. She knew well that there are far better guys out there. She walked out the house, head held high.

Murtagh found out what happened the following day. He was furious at Blodgharm and at the same time, with Nasuada. She's a pretty tough girl and she hooked up with a jerk. But he admired her too. Nasuada was able to take the pressure and walk out even though it was a bit hard for her. Murtagh was proud of her.

Nasuada looked up from her mug and Murtagh met her onyx black eyes. Murtagh gave a small shy smile so Arya and Eragon won't notice. Nasuada smiled back. Then Murtagh looked out the window. Of course he had his own heartbreaks, only, they were secret.

"Murtagh?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah?" Murtagh replied, looking at Eragon.

"You've been awfully quiet." Arya pointed out. "Anything wrong?"

Murtagh saw that Nasuada was quite interested. She watched him carefully.

"Nothing." Murtagh said with a quick smile. "Nothing at all. You know I'm quiet most of the time."

"Right." Arya said with sarcasm.

Murtagh shook his head, sighed and looked out the window. The blizzard still hasn't stopped. And Christmas was just around the corner.

_Christmas. _Murtagh said to himself. It was during this time that it happened. It was impossible for him to forget that Christmas when he was only about five years old and was in the hospital when he met the girl of his dreams.

"Murtagh," Nasuada said, her eyes bore deep into his. "Please pass the toast."

**Mwahaha! You just have to wait for the next chapter to find out how this two met! Aww… kiddie love. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to R&R!! Happy Halloween! Yeah I know, it's only October 31. I'm just greeting you guys in advance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! Sorry for the late update, a lot of things came up. I bet you want to see our heroes playing a sleep over classic!**

**Song in Repeat: Moment of Truth by FM Static. **

Nasuada flipped through the channels for the fifth time. She was bored out of her wits.

Beside her, Arya scanned through a fashion magazine. Not far from them, Murtagh idly flipped through the pages of a book.

Arya looked around and saw that Eragon was missing. "Where's Barbie?" she asked.

"Who?" Murtagh asked, curious.

"I mean Eragon." Arya replied.

"Somewhere," Nasuada answered, and then she nervously bit her lower lip. "I think."

Murtagh stood up and placed down the book. "I'll look for him."

Nasuada eyed the book that Murtagh had just placed down. Merchant of Venice.

"Wow," Nasuada said with a sarcastic tone. "I never thought you knew how to read, Murtagh." Arya hid a smile.

Suddenly, Eragon popped in the room holding a small package.

"What's that?" Nasuada asked.

"And where have you been?" Arya added.

"This," Eragon said and took out a black plastic cube device. "Is a Truth or Dare Cube."

"What?" Murtagh asked. "Those aren't supposed to come out till Christmas!"

Arya raised an eyebrow at him. "That's illegal. Where did you get that?"

Eragon beamed proudly. "I got from Joed."

"Joed?" Nasuada asked in disbelief. "As in Economics teacher, Mr. Joed?"

"Yeah!" Eragon replied with a grin. "He sold it to me for fifty bucks! I totally got a fifty percent discount."

"Hmm." Murtagh said, "Must be smuggled."

"Who cares?" Eragon said carelessly as he flashed a goofy grin. "Now form a damn circle and let's play!"

Arya and Eragon hurriedly sat on the carpet, Nasuada and Murtagh hesitated.

"Aw, come on!" Arya urged. "Don't be a party sucker!"

Nasuada hesitated. "I don't know."

Murtagh itched to know Nasuada's secrets. Secretly, Nasuada felt the same.

"Please, you guys!" Eragon pleaded, flushing his puppy eyes. "I spent fifty bucks for this very rare and special occasion!"

"Fine." Murtagh muttered, he sat down to join the group.

"Nasuada?" Arya grinned. "Its no fun to just stand there like an idiot."

Nasuada rolled her eyes and joined in. The only vacant place was that spot beside Murtagh. She sighed and sat down.

Eragon and Arya grinned at each other, Murtagh and Nasuada glared at them.

Arya took the cube from Eragon and placed it at the middle of the circle.

"Ok," Eragon started. "The instructions are very simple. Spin the arrow," he said pointing to a red arrow at the top of the box. "Whoever the arrow point at when it stops gets to choose if he or she wants truth or dare then pushes the button." He pointed at two buttons; one red and one green. Written on the green button is the word TRUTH and DARE on the red one.

"If you choose dare, the cube will tell you your dare. If you choose truth, you will place your palm on the top of the cube. It will ask you a question, if you lie, the light will turn red, blue if you are telling the truth."

"Game." Arya said with excitement.

_I'm going to regret this. _Nasuada told herself with a silent sigh.

_I'm going to regret this. _Murtagh whined in his mind.

"Let's begin!" Arya said excitedly. Nasuada rolled her eyes in exaggeration.

Eragon spun the arrow and it whirled in like a blur. Soon, the arrow began to slow down and when it stopped, it pointed on Arya.

"Damn!" Arya said, but she just can't help but grin.

"Truth or dare?" Murtagh asked.

"Dare!" Arya replied energetically and pushed the red button on the cube.

There was a beeping sound and then words formed on the cube's LCD screen.

It read: '**I DARE YOU TO GIVE THE PERSON SITTING BESIDE YOU A BACK MASSAGE." **

Arya unwillingly looked beside her and saw Eragon grinning evilly. "You read what it said." He said, "Give me a massage!"

Nasuada grinned, "Go ahead, Arya."

Murtagh burst out laughing, "I could get the hang of this."

Arya gave a long sigh and started massaging Eragon's back from the shoulder blades down the spine.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Eragon said in his sexy voice. Arya blushed and this time Nasuada joined laughing with Murtagh.

"Gimme a damn break, stupid cube!" Arya muttered, "It's just a game, stop laughing!"

But Nasuada and Murtagh didn't hear her, they just kept on laughing.

"I'd like to see you on your turn." Arya said darkly, yet she can't help but smile.

"Come on, Arya!" Eragon said cheerily, "You should at least practice!"

"For what?" Arya demanded, she let her hands slide Eragon's spine and back up again to his shoulder blades.

"So you wouldn't mess up when we're married!" Eragon replied.

"Fuck you!" Arya said and gave Eragon a hard push. Eragon fell down to his side, laughing.

"Don't worry, my sweet tart pie," Eragon said, "You'll get your moment."

"Let's just please carry on!" Arya whined.

Eragon spun the arrow and it whirled around in a red blur, then it slowed down and pointed to Nasuada. Arya grinned and patted her best friend on the back.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. Nasuada hesitated but was convinced to see her friend's expecting faces.

"Truth." And Nasuada pushed the green button.

The cube made a beeping sound and words formed on the little LCD screen.

'**ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE AT THE MOMENT?'**

A hard lump formed in Nasuada's throat, "Yes." She managed to choke out.

Eragon and Arya smirked at her, she glared at them but totally avoided Murtagh's eyes. Nasuada knew that she'll only get a guilt stare from him.

"Well, I think I am." She added. The light on the cube turned green.

"I wonder who the lucky guy is." Eragon said with his goofy grin.

"Yeah, tell us who!" Arya said excitedly, Murtagh waited quietly for Nasuada's answer.

"That was not part of the question!" Nasuada replied, "That is a secret that I am going to keep." Then she stuck out her tongue at Arya like a five year old and gave a happy smile.

What Nasuada said just can't stop bothering Murtagh. Who could it be?

"Spin!" Nasuada said as she spun the arrow. When it stopped, it pointed to Eragon.

"Yes!" Arya said, "Now let's see you suffer."

Eragon ignored Arya and pushed the Truth button.

'**HAVE YOU EVER KISSED SOMEONE ON PURPOSE AND ACTUALLY MEAN IT?' **the cube asked.

Eragon felt a bit embarrassed. A guy who hasn't kissed a girl is just so lame. And he was actually guilty of it. Then, the young and daring Eragon did the unthinkable, he grab Arya and pressed his lips against hers. Arya's eyes widened then slowly closed as she felt herself absentmindedly kissing Eragon back, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Murtagh's and Nasuada's jaws fell open as they watched the two in their special moment. Eragon broke the kiss leaving Arya in a daze.

"Yep!" he replied to the cube's question with a huge grin on his face. "Dammit, I love this bitch." His arm rested around Arya's waist.

"Congratulations." Nasuada said with a huge smile.

"Get a room." Murtagh muttered.

Arya's face was as red as a tomato, but she still smiled. "I oughta hit you for that."

"Feel free to do so, princess." Eragon winked.

Arya grinned and punched Eragon hard on the shoulder.

"Wow, it's like those mushy love movies." Murtagh said flatly.

"You're just jealous 'cause you still haven't kissed the girl you like." Eragon grinned.

Nasuada felt herself blush and she cast her eyes down to avoid the others.

Murtagh ignored Eragon and Arya spun the arrow, and as predicted, it pointed at Murtagh. Eragon grinned, and gave Murtagh a challenging look. Murtagh pushed the red button.

"Ah," Eragon said casually, "Daring as always."

After a short beeping, the LCD screen displayed: _**DOUBLE DARE**_**:** **'SAY A ROMANTIC LINE FROM A BOOK OR MOVIE TO THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU AND ACT THE VERY SCENE WHERE THAT LINE WAS SAID WITH YOUR PARTNER.'**

"Aw, shiiit!!!!" Murtagh said throwing his head back and covering his face with his hand. Nasuada, who sat beside him, gave him a weird look. "What's wrong with that?" she asked. She threw a pillow at Murtagh, who caught with one hand with a graceful flex of his arm.

"I don't know any." He replied, a bit shamefaced. "You know I don't watch romantic movies or read romantic novels. Could you change the challenge?"

"That's not fair, Murtagh." Arya said, crossing her arms sternly over her chest. "We all took our challenges without complain."

"Yeah," Eragon agreed, nodding his head. "She's right."

"What line would I say?" Murtagh asked and complained at the same time.

Nasuada could think of a few romantic scenes in her head, she blushed when she imagined herself and Murtagh in that scene.

"Any ideas?" Murtagh asked Nasuada, his voice unsure and halting.

Nasuada refused to reply. She shook her head instead.

"Liar." Arya grinned, "You watch a ton of those!"

Nasuada glared at Arya and Eragon sighed, "Alright," he said, "We'll change the damn dare. You guys are taking forever." He pushed the red button and the LCD screen displayed: **'NARRATE TO EVERYONE HOW YOU MET THE ONE YOU LOVE WHILE YOUR ARM AROUND ON HIS/HER SHOUDLER IF HE/SHE IS PRESENT IN THE GROUP.'**

Murtagh stared dumbfounded on the screen. Eragon and Arya cheered in excitement.

"Finally," Eragon smirked, "we would get to hear The Lost Story."

"Of love." Finished Arya.

"Would you please shut up?" Murtagh muttered. He slowly placed his arm around Nasuada's shoulder. Nasuada blushed and looked down, then shuddered when Murtagh pulled her close to himself. Murtagh felt so warm, she felt safe encased there. She felt like embracing him back, but she just wouldn't admit it.

Eragon and Arya cheered a bit louder this time, this time with huge grins on their faces.

"I knew it!" Eragon said, "You really do like her!"

"Ooh," Arya said to Nasuada who was looking out of the window. "One of your fantasies did come true!"

Nasuada shot a dangerous glare at Arya. "Shut up, Arya. Shut the fuck up." She said dangerously under her breath.

Murtagh gave Nasuada a puzzling look. "What does she mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nasuada replied, avoiding his eyes. "Go ahead; tell them how you laughed at me during the first day of school three years ago."

Ignoring Eragon and Arya, Murtagh pulled Nasuada even closer and whispered;

"Oh, no Nasuada, we go way back."

Nasuada looked up at him and were greeted by serious pale blue eyes. "But... huh..."

Murtagh placed a finger against her lips to silence her. "Just listen ok? I'm sure you'll recall it once I finish."

Murtagh took a deep breath and started his story:

"When I was a little boy, I went to the carnival near the pier with my father. He hated to go with me, and he was complaining the whole time he was drunk as always. When we got there, he threatened me that if I follow him, he'll hurt me. As much as I don't want to, I have to follow him because I was scared that I might get lost and never find my way home. Morzan, was furious. He hit me hard on the head after he dragged me by my hair behind an alley with a plank of wood. My head began to bleed, and I felt dizzy, but with all my might, I tried to run away from him and get to a crowd so he won't see me.

I manage to get on a crowd; they panicked when they saw my head was bleeding. But before I could find safety, Morzan threw a sword from one of the performer there. It hit me and sliced my back open. I fell down and the next thing I knew, I was in the ER with nurses and doctors crowding me."

He paused and tightened his hold on Nasuada who was wide eyed from the story. Then he continued;

"I wasn't scared, but my back hurt like hell. I know that nobody wants me. My mom died when I was a baby, my dad obviously hates me and Eragon is just too far away."

He glanced at his half brother that was holding Arya's hand lovingly.

"I wasn't afraid to die back then. Death is better than being unloved after all. But during that very moment, it changed, when I saw Nasuada."

The words hit Nasuada like a brick wall. It was all coming back to her now. Her dreams really had a meaning. It was all true.

"That… that was you?" she stuttered, Murtagh smiled at her and nodded.

She felt Murtagh's smile melt her heart. It was so warm and gentle. It was the first time she ever felt that she was truly loved by someone other than her father.

"Nasuada looked like a wet duckling," Murtagh laughed coolly as he continued. "Her face was wet from crying and she was holding her arm as if it's going to fall off. We looked at each other, I tried to smile but the pain was just too much for me to bear. I was afraid to die because I still want to see the girl in the lavender dress complete with the matching socks and shoes and the cute braids. I was wheeled away in the operating room and they stitched my back up. I woke up in a dark hospital bedroom, I was alone, neither my parents were there. I knew it was Christmas because I heard the nurses outside greet each other. I felt sad because I was spending Christmas alone in the hospital. Then, the door opened and Nasuada entered carrying a Christmas decorated box full of cookies. She was wearing bunny slipper that matches her hospital gown and the cast on her arm."

Murtagh turned to Nasuada and asked; "Do you still remember what you said?"

Nasuada nodded, but hesitated to answer. She just avoided Arya's eye that were boring into her.

"Come on, Nas. What did you say?" Eragon asked willingly.

Nasuada sighed; "I said; 'Hi.'"

Murtagh grinned, "Say everything."

Nasuada rolled her eyes impatiently; "I said; 'Hi, my name is Nasuada. I'm from next door, I noticed that you don't have anyone with you and its Christmas, blah, blah, I brought you cookies, and I made them just yesterday. I like your hair, I think it's cute. It matches your eyes. I heard from the nurses that you lost a lot of blood, I'm sorry for that. Blah, blah, yadda, yadda.' Happy now?"

Eragon laughed and so did Arya.

"You're very talkative for a kid." Eragon commented.

"I was a kid," Nasuada retorted angrily. "What do you expect?"

"Anyways," Murtagh interrupted, "She gave me the cookies and we talked for a while. It was like midnight, so we were pretty hushed. I wasn't able to talk much because I was weak from the blood loss, but I think she didn't mind since she kept on talking. She talked about her pets, her dolls, macaroni, Sesame Street, and some bitchy kid named Arya who put glue in her chair." Murtagh looked at Arya both amusingly and accusingly.

"Hey!" Arya said in defense; "It was an accident. The cap fell off and it fell on her chair!"

"Glue bottles don't fall 15 meters from where the teacher put them." Nasuada said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then," Murtagh continued. "She greeted me a Merry Christmas and she left."

"I never bothered to ask his name. That's why I never knew who he was." Nasuada filled in. Murtagh nodded;

"After that, I never saw her again. When I got out of the hospital, I was put in a foster home and soon got adopted by a kind couple. Things proceeded naturally and I grew up and went to high school. That was when I saw her again. But that is a different story."

When Murtagh finished, everyone was quiet. Arya was the first one to break the silence.

"Aw, how sweet." She said, "How lucky you both are."

"I don't see why." Nasuada muttered and removed Murtagh's arm around her shoulder roughly.

"What's wrong?" Arya asked. Eragon stayed quiet and watched them observantly.

"Nasuada?" Murtagh asked worriedly.

"Don't Nasuada me!" Nasuada said angrily, tears filmed her eyes.

"Why did you hide this from me?" she demanded. Arya knew this state of Nasuada.

"We'll be upstairs." Arya said, pulling Eragon with her.

"We are?" Eragon asked, but Arya glared at her. "Oh yeah, we are."

"It's getting late anyways, so yeah, beauty sleep gotta go. C'mon, sweetie." Arya smiled awkwardly.

"Yes… dear?" Eragon replied as Arya dragged him upstairs.

Nasuada watched them leave and turned back to Murtagh.

"Murtagh, I know you're making this up." She said.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh replied, his voice rising. "It really happened and you know it! You visited me yourself."

"Yes, yes," Nasuada said impatiently. "But love me? Impossible."

"And why is that?" Murtagh demanded, he hated yelling at Nasuada, but at this rate, he doesn't have a choice.

"After all you did to me? After you made my life miserable? After you laughed at me and humiliated me? After I lost trust in myself for loving again…" she trailed off.

"After you put me down when Blodgharm ditched me, just when I needed support the most?" She was crying now.

"Nasuada, listen to me please." Murtagh said trying to calm Nasuada down. But it didn't work.

"Now you say this?" Nasuada said in tears. "What is with you?! Make up your damn mind!" she collapsed on the couch, crying.

Murtagh bravely approached her and sat down on the couch. He put a hand on her shoulder. But then decided that it was not enough and embraced Nasuada instead.

"Nasuada, I'm sorry." He started. "I make fun of you to forget that I love you."

"Then you never should have fallen for me in the first place." Nasuada muffled on a pillow.

"No." Murtagh said gently and pressed his cheek onto Nasuada's hair. "It's not at all like that. You see, when you hooked up with Blodgharm, I lost hope and I thought that I wasn't good enough… for you." He explained, he explained a bit embarrassed.

Nasuada faced him; Murtagh wiped away her tears with the back of his fingers. But Nasuada pushed them away.

"I could do it myself, thank you." She said and angrily wiped away her tears.

"Why would you think that?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I did a hell lot of things for you to notice me, but you notice him instead and he's not doing anything. But, when I learned what he did to you," Murtagh said, "I was furious."

"You were?" Nasuada asked, "But you were making fun of me."

Murtagh grinned, "That's just my cover up. I want to take revenge for what he did to you."

"And did you?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Nasuada asked.

Murtagh winked at her. "Why do you think Blodgharm got kicked out?"

Nasuada was speechless.

Murtagh laughed coolly. "You're welcome."

Nasuada punched him hard on the shoulder, and glared at him.

"Ow!" Murtagh said, dodging the next blow. "What was that for?"

"That was very stupid! What if you were caught? You'll get kicked out as well!"

"Why are you so concerned?" Murtagh asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nasuada wasn't able to answer. She just looked away.

Murtagh sighed. "Nasuada, please don't make this hard for me. You don't know how hard it is for me to do this." He ran his hand down her back. "I love you."

Nasuada looked at him and blinked twice. "What?"

"Don't pretend to be deaf, you heard me;" Murtagh pouted. "I love you. And I'm not changing my mind. _We've_ come this far, and I want us to go further."

"We? Us?" Nasuada asked with a tone if disbelief.

"Yes." Murtagh replied. "That is, if you'll… you know… take me in as your… uhm… well you know…" Murtagh said bashfully, "Your… uhm… boyfriend?"

Nasuada stared at him. "Murtagh, I don't know…"

"Wait!" Murtagh cut her off. "Before you say the 'I don't trust guys to love me after some prick cheated on me' crap, let me tell you this;" he took a deep breath and looked deep into Nasuada's eyes.

"Nasuada, I promise that I will love you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I may not be rich, but I promise to take you out on dates and pay for your movie ticket and popcorn. I'll take you to the prom and other school dances, but expect me to wear the same suit. I'll pick you up five minutes early when we go on dates so I won't be late, rain or shine, I will be there. I promise to comfort you when you're troubled and lonely.

I'll be your knight in shinning armor in Levi's, T-shirt, Hoodie, and dirty Chucks. No matter what happens, I will do my best for you. Even if I break bones or bust my internal organs, as long it's for your good, for our good, I will happily bust my spleen and my skull. I love you, Nasuada."

Nasuada stared at him and fell down on the couch pillows, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Murtagh asked, offended.

"Sounds like something you've rehearsed a million times." Nasuada said, facing him again.

"Yeah." Murtagh admitted. "So?"

Nasuada giggled again and hugged Murtagh, and he hugged her back, surprised by the gesture.

"I love you too." Nasuada replied. "I love you very much."

"No way." Murtagh said with a huge grin.

"Way." Nasuada nodded.

"I thought you'd bust me. I mean, I've rehearsed for that too, but this, this is just…"

"Perfect." Nasuada finished.

Murtagh nodded in response. He leaned closer to Nasuada and she reached up.

Murtagh pressed his lips against Nasuada's and they kissed for Fate knows how long.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other lovingly.

"Idiot." Nasuada smiled.

Murtagh grinned, "I don't care. As long as I'm _your_ idiot."

Nasuada laughed and kissed Murtagh again. Nasuada never felt so happy. It was her first kiss and it was perfect.

"You know what?" Nasuada asked after a while.

"What?" Murtagh asked back.

"I think we've been set up."

"How so?"

"I mean, we have secret feelings for each other. And well, it's just so weird that we ended up here."

"Yeah, true." Murtagh said. "But who cares? That's great right? I mean, we're together now."

Nasuada nodded and leaned on Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh kissed her forehead and held her hand.

On the stairs, Arya and Eragon sat side by side, listening to what was happening they've been there all that time.

"Well, come on now." Arya said, standing up and going upstairs. "Leave them in their private moment."

Eragon followed her up to her room door. "We did a pretty good job, huh?"

"Yeah." Arya replied. "I never thought it would work out, but it did."

"It was all worth it." Eragon grinned.

"Yep."

Eragon leaned over and kissed Arya, she kissed him back.

"I love you too, you know." He said with his goofy grin.

Arya smiled and replied; "And I love you."

The End…. Or is it?

**OMG!!!!! I FINISHED IT! I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for tuning in. I love you all!!! R&R.**


End file.
